Journal of Jo Face: July 1, 2014
You ever got one of those days where your like, i wanna share em with everybody. I have em all the time. This is one i'd like to share with you. We all know i'm a badass, and I'll stick my dickk AND my balls into the ass of any motherfucker who denies that. So I was riding my camel headed for war, cuz that's what badasses doo, when sudddentlay my camel overheated. So I pulled it over right into the J's parking lot. That's when shit go reel... Equal Sign Masturbation I decide while I'm in J's I might as well order some food so I walk in and ask for a tenderloin. I got my food quickly and ate it. But then I noticed there was a dude staring at me from across the room with a "wtf" look on his face. The guy was fat and was wearing a rasing hat or sum shit. Idrk. But i was all like "why this fatass bitch staring at me." So I go up to him and I say "I have a used condom with your name on it, if you get my drift." The face on this guy got even more puzzled, and he started stammering out of anger. So I was like "Next time you see me, you better spread your asscheeks, bitch." And he got up ready to fight, so I took off all my clothes, witch fritened the guy, and then i hit him 4 times in the face with my massive dick. THe guy ran out og the restaurant, but was stopped when my camel hedbutteededd him. The camel then stuck it's head in the guys pants and bit one of his nuts off. THen I pulled out my badass gun (the one i'm holding inn the picture above) and shoot the guy twice; once in his leftasscheek and once in his rriight ascheek. I was aiming for his anus cuz I wanted to see if I could make it shoot out of his mouth, but i suck flamingo dick at aiming. Flapjacks Can Only Be Used Sexually So I went back into J's and ordered a milkshake. THen I had the shits and the guys bathrrom was occupied, so I ran into the bathroom for bitches. However, some guy walked in on me. a GUY. not a girl. A GUY. And I looked at him very confused,and he looked at me very confused too and started bitching at me for being in the girl's bathroom. I'm sensitive to people making faces at me and yelling at me for shittitngsga in thee wrong toilletet, so I decided this guy needed taken care of too. So I stood up, turned around, bent over and touched my toes and let this happen: yep. it happened. So after that... ...i left. But it turns out J's called the cops on me so I hadd to ride my camel rly fast to get away from them, but it overheated again. So they caught me. But it turned out the cop was gay and had a poop fetish. So I got my way outta that one pretty easily... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Article by Jo FaceCategory:Jo Face Category:After spring break